


Stare Down

by StBridget



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Mac is Jack's.  No one, especially some self-styled Casanova, is going to hit on him.  Not if Jack has anything to say about it.





	Stare Down

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> TorchwoodCardiff and I were discussing how Jack could control a crowd just be standing there and glaring. That led to him staring down someone making unwelcome advances on Mac. That led to this.

“This seat taken?”

 

Mac looked at the owner of the suave voice.  The guy was just as slick as he sounded—gelled blond hair, designer suit, silk shirt open at the neck to show just a hint of golden chest hair.  Mac supposed he was good-looking, if you liked that sort of thing.  Mac didn’t.  He preferred the tall, rugged, handsome type, a little rough around the edges with a heart of gold.  Like Jack.

 

Speaking of Jack, where was he?  The other man had stepped away to use the restroom, but he should be back by now.  Mac hoped he showed up soon—he didn’t want to deal with this creep.

 

“Sorry, my boyfriend’s sitting there,” Mac said to his beer, carefully not looking at the other man, not wanting to give him the wrong idea.

 

“Well, he’s not here now.”  The man slid onto the bar stool next to Mac and signaled the bartender.  “Let me buy you a drink while you wait.”

 

“Thanks, I have one,” Mac said, not looking up.  Would this guy just leave already?  Mac really hoped Jack would show up soon; this jerk wasn’t getting the hint.

 

“Well, I’ll just join you, then,” he said.  The bartender brought over a glass of wine, and the stranger swirled the glass and sniffed it.  Mac thought it was all rather pretentious and just another mark against the guy.  Mac would take beer any day.

 

Mac finally looked at him.  “Look, I’m not interested, okay?”

 

The douchebag placed his hand over Mac’s where it was resting on the bar.  “Give me a chance,” he purred in what might be a seductive voice if Mac were at all interested.  “I’m sure I can change your mind.”

 

Suddenly, a tall figure loomed over them.  “The man said no,” a deep voice growled.  It was enough to make grown men cower, but the guy hitting on Mac seemed unaffected—the more fool he.

 

Mac relaxed slightly at Jack’s intervention.  Thank god.  If anyone could make this scumbag leave, it was Jack.  If the guy knew what was good for him, he’d run away and never look back.

 

Apparently, Mr. Suave had no sense of self-preservation.  “I didn’t hear him say that,” he smirked.

 

“Then, obviously, you weren’t listening,” Jack said.

 

Two pairs of eyes turned to Mac.  “I said, no,” Mac confirmed.

 

“Come on, baby,” the asshole whined.  “I’d be much better for you than this caveman here.”

 

“Watch who you’re calling a caveman,” Jack snarled, “or I’ll go all prehistoric on your ass.”

 

The man finally started to look a little scared.  He held up his hands, placatingly.  “Whoa, big guy, just trying to make new friends.”  He nudged Mac.  “No harm, right?” 

 

Before Mac could react, Jack grabbed the guy by the front of his expensive shirt and hauled him to his feet.  “Don’t touch him!”  Jack’s voice was low and dangerous, promising grave bodily harm to anyone who dared defy him.

 

This was getting out of hand.  Mac put his hand soothingly on Jack’s arm.  “Take it easy, Jack.  He’s not worth it.”

 

Jack took a deep breath, visibly trying to bring himself under control.  He reluctantly let go of the guy’s shirt.  “I suggest you get out of here before I change my mind and decide to break every bone in your body.”

 

Evidently, the guy finally decided discretion was the better part of valor.  Trying valiantly to play it off as his own idea, he finished his glass of wine and set it down on the bar.  He slid off his stool and adjusted his shirt.  “Right.  It’s been fun.”  He started to reach out to shake Mac’s hand, but a feral growl from Jack stopped him.  “I’ll be seeing you.”

 

“You better hope not,” Jack said.  He watched as the guy disappeared into the crowd.  He was trying for what was probably his normal swagger, but he fell short.

 

Once the man was out of sight, Jack slid onto the now vacant stool and motioned the bartender for a beer.  When it came, he wrapped his hands around it, shoulders slumping, tension leaving him as quickly as it came.

 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Mac said, mildly.  “I can take care of myself.”

 

“I know,” Jack said.  “I can’t help it if I see red anytime someone hits on you.”  He nudged Mac, playfully.  “Besides, you know you love it when I get all jealous and possessive.”

 

Mac couldn’t deny it.  “I just don’t want you to get kicked out of someplace, or worse, get arrested, all for the sake of some sleazeball.”

 

Jack shrugged.  “Eh, it wouldn’t have come to blows.  He was too much of a coward.”  He grinned wolfishly.  “Did you see his face when I threatened him?”

 

Mac had to smile.  “Yeah, it was priceless.”

 

Jack drained his beer.  “Man, I love threatening people.”

 

“Just don’t make a habit of it,” Mac said.  “At least, off the job,” he amended.

 

“Ah, you’re no fun,” Jack pouted.

 

Mac turned a heated gaze on Jack.  “Tell you what, every time you manage not to knock someone who hits on me to the ground, I’ll give you a reward.”

 

Jack looked interested.  “What kind of reward?”

 

Mac trailed his fingers down Jack’s arm, gratified when a shiver raced through the other man.  “One I promise you’ll like.”

 

“Deal,” Jack said.

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't mean to describe the creep in such a way that he sounded like Danny Williams (H50). I swear it was subconscious.
> 
> Yes, I'm planning a McDanno fic on this theme. I will probably crosspost it here and on FF. You can also see Rough Week on FF for a getting together them with a nice helping of smut.


End file.
